The pen is mightier then the Keyblade
by rikusmine
Summary: do you dare to read, for this is the tale of our young heroes facing their worst story nightmares. but do be warned ?  for there are twist and turns, blood and gor, plus a reason to not have creppy looking dolls...
1. Chapter 1

**The pen is mightier then the Keyblade. **

Chapter 1: the story begins, with a creepy doll…

"I really am glad you guys are helping out this distress call from another world." Said King Mickey on the Gummi ship screen as Sora and friends were sent off for another journey to an odd looking world.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie and Wakka were all worried about this new world, it was half covered in darkness but it looked like a really old house with crystal's spiking out everywhere. To put it simple, it was really scary looking.

"No problem, the sooner the better, right?" said Sora as he landed the ship.

"I just wish Donald and Goofy could've come too." Said Kairi sadly.

"Well they do have lives too you know." Said Wakka as he slowly walked up to the door to the way out.

"Yeah, but you can't fight that good." Said Selphie walking past Wakka.

"Hey!" Wakka yelled. The two teen's soon were fighting each other but not for long…

"Does anyone else not feel some kind of Heartless or something is running around here?" asked Riku as he looked around the new world. Everyone stopped and looked around, the world almost look like something from a horror movie.

"It's quite. Too quite." Said Sora as they all slowly made their way to the front door of the house. A crow suddenly took flight near by making the teen's jump a bit.

"I don't like this, not one bit." Said another voice. Kairi jumped and turned around to see her Nobody, Namine.

"Oh Namine, please don't ever do that again." Sighed Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi, but something isn't right." Said a different voice, this time it was Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

"And that's why you two have come out then?" asked Sora.

"Yes, I can feel a really powerful darkness here, but it's not human, Heartless or a Nobody." Said Namine as she held hands with Kairi.

"Wait! You mean to say we're going up something we never come across before?" asked Wakka.

"That's it. I'm going back to the ship." Said Selphie. But just right then, the door suddenly opened very slowly, squeaking all the way. Everyone gulped, very creepy.

"Well… we can't leave this place until we've checked out for Heartless or what ever lives here…" said Sora as he slowly walked though the door and into the house.

"Urg! Alright, but we make it quick, ok?" asked Selphie as she followed in suit. Soon everyone was in the house, it was very dusty inside and almost everywhere they looked there were plies upon plies of books, not just any random bunch of books but fairy-tail stories, stuff that little kids would like but most of the books were covered in blood.

"Ok, what kind of monster puts itself in a home full of kiddie stories?" asked Wakka after seeing one book he used to read as a kid himself. Suddenly there was a child like lath; everyone looked towards the sound before looking at each other.

"There's a kid living here?" asked Namine.

"Maybe we better check it out, who knows, there might be trouble if we don't." said Roxas. Slowly all the teens went up the stairs until the stairs split into three different ways.

"Ok, now which way do we go now?" asked Kairi feeling very scared at that moment.

"Should we split up?" asked Riku.

"I think we should, but we have an odd number, so… girls, you can all go up the middle. Me, Roxas and Wakka will go left and Riku can handle the right on his own. Is everyone ok with that?" asked Sora. The three girls looked at each other before nodding and turning back to Sora.

"We can live with that." Said Selphie.

"Me too." Said Riku already walking up to the right-hand set of stairs.

"Yell if you need help." Said Wakka as he, Sora and Roxas started to walk the left-hand set of stairs.

"Oh yeah, we'll be hearing that a lot from you Wakka." Lathed Kairi as she and the other girls headed up the middle set of stairs, the others lathed too as Wakka let out a groan.

After a few minutes, the three girls soon found themselves facing a door, before they could even talk or open the door they heard the lath from before along with some creepy singing.

"_Come thy children, I'll take thy away, to land of enchantment~_" although the voice was creepy it was also very sweet and called out to each of the girls hearts, almost as if it was casting a spell on them.

Without them even knowing, the girls had opened the door and entered the room, the room itself was just like the first one only there were empty ink bottles and broking kids toys, also there was a small around bed in the middle of the room. On the bed there was a giant sized book that lay opened and sitting behind it was a creepy looking three foot tall doll with a very big pen in its arms.

The doll had long black curly hair all tied up into a pony-tail and had blood red eyes; the doll was wearing an old black dress with blood red ribbons dotted here and there. The doll seemed to look up at the three girls and smiled.

"_Have you come to play with me?_" the doll suddenly asked, the girls gasped. The doll just spoke, all on its own? Selphie let out a huge scream as the doll's eyes started to glow and all its red ribbons wrapped themselves up around the girl's wrists and waists before lifting them into the air. The doll lathed evilly, but stopped as soon as three young men came rushing in.

"Girls! What's wrong? What's happening?" asked Wakka as he, Sora and Roxas ran up to where they were, as you can guess the boys were shocked to see the girls being held by a doll which was smiling right at them.

"_Well now, it looks like all your Knights in armour have come to save you. Oh what a shame that it wont be for long._" Lathed the doll as the boys got wrapped up by some more ribbons and were stuck just like the girls.

"_Time for some fun! I hope you all like fairy-tails, because if you don't and you don't follow the rules…you will die!_" said the doll with a lath as it started to write something in the book and three other books came flying up behind it all with different kinds of stories.

The doll lathed so much harder and eviler as the six heroes were sucked right into the giant book along with the three books, turning our young heroes into the characters of their choosing.

But what horrors waited for our young heroes…?


	2. Chapter 2

**The pen is mightier then the Keyblade. **

Chapter 2: The Little Ballerina (aka The Red shoes.), Kairi and Sora story. 

Kairi slowly woke up feeling a bit dizzy from being sucked into a book, as she sat up she felt something different with her outfit; she looked down and saw that she was wearing the complete pink ballet outfit tutu and all, but all that she was missing were a pair of ballet shoes.

"Where am I? And why am I wearing this get-up?" she asked to herself, after a moment she realized she was sitting in a dancing studio, as Kairi stood up music began to fill the room and for some odd reason she wanted to dance.

"_**Once a upon a time, there was a little princess who loved to dance.**_" Came the voice of the doll that had placed Kairi within the book. Kairi tried to look around but couldn't because she had began to dance, she tried to stop but with no luck.

"_**The princess danced every day and looked forward to the day that she would get a very rare pair of dancing shoes.**_" Kairi spun around and saw a pair of ruby red shoes in a near by in a window shop. For some reason she really wanted them, but she couldn't get them. What was happening to her was she being controlled…?

Down below, in an old dusty house built for one, Sora slowly woke up. The young hero felt sick and very weird, he looked down at himself and found him dressed in old rags.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked, but no answer came. As he got up and left the house he heard music, he looked up to see Kairi dancing in a dancing studio near by.

"Kairi!" he yelled and was about to rush over to her until he heard the dolls voice.

"_**Many people loved the princess and her dancing, but one young man loved her even more then all the people put together. He wished to marry her, but the princess' father would not let him until he could prove that he was a true man and would go to any length to save her.**_"

"What? Wait… does that mean she's going to get into danger?" Sora asked as he was suddenly put back into the old house again.

"_**But today was not a sad day for the princess, for today was the day she would finally get her rare shoes.**_" Said the doll as everything went back to Kairi. To be trueful Kairi was indeed happy now that she had stopped dancing and was getting something very nice to wear.

"Oooh! A pair of pretty shoes, just for me? How sweet!" said Kairi as she pt on the ruby red shoes on.

"_**But the princess didn't know about the dark magic that was placed on those lovely ruby red shoes, for the spell made any young lady dance until they died from the lack of blood their feet had bleed. Every young lady that danced in those shoes lost control of their bodies and minds, just like a puppet…**_" Kairi gasped when she heard this news but it was too late to do anything because now the shoes where suck to her feet were now dancing.

"Ah! Help! Somebody help me! I can't stop dancing!" she called out.

"_**But nobody heard her as she danced out the building and out of the town…**_"

As Kairi danced further out of town she began to dance faster and harder then ever before, the more she danced the more she began to lose her mind…

After three days of dancing, Kairi soon came across an old church; she was very tried and sick from crossing long pieces of land and an ocean. The poor girl could feel the blood dripping out from her feet; tears fell from her red puffy eyes as she slowly danced towards the church.

"_**The princess was slowly starting to die in-front of the old church; soon her body became week that she tripped on the step that leaded the way into the church…**_"

And just as the doll said, Kairi did trip and landed on her back her feet were still trying to dance but Kairi couldn't move any more, she just lay there in the morning sun waiting for her death to come.

"…Oh god… please… I don't want to die…" Kairi gasped out as she felt the pain in her legs from so much dancing, her outfit was now grey and torn, and her hair and skin had lost some colour, but for some reason all she could think about was Sora.

"…I never even… got the chance… to tell him… how much… I loved him…" she whispered to herself.

"You just did." Whispered another voice. Kairi looked up and saw Sora coming closer to her.

"…Sora…?" she gasped as he picked her up. Sora smiled at her before looking down at her feet were the shoes were still trying to dance. Sora slipped his hand down to her feet and he removed the shoes, as soon as the shoes hit the ground they began to dance away by themselves before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

"It's okay, I've got you… my princess…" he whispered before kissing her on the lips and carrying her as if she was his wife.

"…Thank you… Sora…" she whispered as she felt herself slowly begin to regain some of her life.

"_**Hm! Okay, you win… for now… lets see how well your friends will do, until then… I'll be waiting…**_" lathed the dolls voice as the two teens where sent to some blank page in the giant book and were left there, just listening to the echoing lath of the evil doll that placed them there…


	3. Chapter 3

**The pen is mightier then the Keyblade. **

Chapter 3: Rapunzal, Namine and Roxas story. 

"_**Once a upon a time, there was very poor wife who was soon about to give birth to a new born child. But the poor wife didn't have any money to buy any food, so without any other chose she began to steal some food that was growing in the gradin next door.**_" Said the voice of the doll that had sucked up our young heroes into the story that she wrote and read, as a shadowed figure of a woman went into the next door gradin.

"_**But what the wife didn't know was that the gradin belonged to a witch…**_" and just as the doll said, a witch appeared.

"_**The witch was very cross and told the poor wife that she could have the food and more for the reset of her life but in return she must give away her unborn baby to her. The wife foolishly agreed to this and three days later she gave birth to a baby girl, the witch took the baby way to an old tower with one room right at the top…**_"

The old tower itself was at least 20 feet high with only one door that was locked, soon after 12 years the witch had bricked up the door so that the only window to the tower was the only way in and the only way out.

"_**The baby girl soon grew up to be a young woman; the witch had named her Naminzal…**_" and just after the doll spoke, Namine had woken up to it voice.

"Huh? Ow. My head. What happened? Where am I?" she asked herself, Namine saw the she was in a signal room just lying on a bed and dressed in a long white dress. As Namine got up she felt something different with her hair, she looked behind her and gasped, her hair had grown to a very long length that it had been tied up in a long brad that her hair looked more like a rope.

"Oh my hair! What's happened to me?" she gasped as she tried to figure out how long her hair was, until she heard something from the window.

"Naminzal! Naminzal! Let down your golden hair, so that I can climb without thy stair!" called a voice that sound old and harsh, for some reason Namine knew the person was calling for her, she went over to the window and looked down.

As she saw the witch she was a bit scared but after a second or two she let her hair down and out of the window, she knew if she let the witch up she might get some answers, the witch finally got up and though the window she was holding a basket full of food which was just enough for the whole day.

"So Naminzal, how do you feel today?" asked the witch as she placed the food on a table that Namine didn't see until now.

"Ur well… a bit lost really." Said Namine as she got a full look at the room that she was in and that's when she heard the doll's voice again.

"_**Naminzal was very beautiful, good at drawing and singing, but she was very lonely, the witch only came once in the morning. The witch was not happy that Naminzal was beautiful and often tried to beat her up for that matter…**_"

"Huh? What?" asked Namine, she turned to see the witch but she was going back down though the window leaving Namine alone.

Though out the whole day all Namine could do was have some food, draw some birds that she could see and sing for a bit, although what she didn't know is that her singing was waking up another hero…

Roxas slowly woke up to find he was riding on a horse in the middle of some woods, he also noticed that he was now wearing closes that looked fit for a prince.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked, suddenly he heard someone singing and started to follow it. He soon came across the old tower that Namine was in, to put it short Roxas was falling in love with the sweet voice, Roxas tried to find a way into the tower but all he could see was the window above him by 15 or so feet up. Roxas searched the whole tower with no luck and the singing had now stopped making he feel sad that it had.

"Hm? I think I shall hide myself near here so that I can find a way to see who was singing at least." Said Roxas as he led his new found horse to sleep behind a tree along side with him…

The next morning Roxas woke up to hear someone walking towards the tower, it was a witch and she was heading right for the tower, Roxas watched her stand out from the bottom of the tower before calling up to the window.

"Naminzal! Naminzal! Let down your golden hair, so that I can climb without thy stair!" the witch cried out, Roxas couldn't help but to gasp when long blonde hair tied up into a brad and acting like a rope letting the witch up and though the window.

"So that's how it's done, huh? Naminzal? Wait, that's Namine's name!" said Roxas after a while, but he quickly became quite when the witch came back out and walked away from the tower, taking his chance Roxas rushed over to the tower.

"Naminzal! Naminzal! Let down your golden hair, so that I can climb without thy stair!" he called up. Namine did hear someone calling her, thinking it was the witch and she had left something behind, she tossed out her hair and waited for the witch but was surprised to see Roxas climbing up though the window and into her room.

"Roxas? Is that you?" she asked. Roxas looked up and smiled when he saw Namine.

"Namine. Thank god you are alright." He said as Namine rushed to hug him.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said as she began to cry.

"Hey, there's no need for that. I would go to any length for you, any." He told her while wiping away her tears.

"Oh Roxas, thank you." She whispered as they kept hugging each over. For the rest of the day they talked, Roxas told Namine that he heard her singing, so Namine told Roxas that after very time the witch had left she would sing to let Roxas know where she was and that she was alone. And Roxas promised that very day that when he meat her he would bring anything that could help get Namine out of the tower, after making their promises Roxas soon left for the sky turned into night.

"I'll come back for… my princess…" Roxas said before giving her a kiss on the forehead and disappearing into the night…

For three days their meetings went on without the witch from knowing and in those three days they love grew more stronger, on the 3rd night they could not hold back their love for each other any more… it only started out as a kiss, but the soon turned into a ruff make-out towards the bed, that's when it got hot and fast… the two teens soon found themselves with no closes on and fully 'doing it' in the bed…

When they had their 'fun' Namine told Roxas that he should go before it was too late, Roxas agreed to this and rushed back out into the night.

"Until we meet again my love." He said before giving a blow kiss to her…

Namine waited for the witch to come, after hearing the very day call she let out her hair though the window, but when the witch was climbing up she pulled too hard.

"Ow! Hey! Be gentle!" yelled Namine as the witch finally got into the room.

"Well now, someone isn't very happy to see me today." Said the witch.

"That's because you pulled my hair!" Namine said crossly as the witch put some new food on the table.

"Well I'm not a lightweight, Naminzal." Said the witch as she placed an apple down.

"At least Roxas is a lot lighter then you…" muttered Namine without thinking, the witch heard this and got very cross.

"You've been letting someone in here? How dare you? After all that I had done for you, you let someone in and I guessing you have falling for them, well now… soon they shall fall… but for now I shall deal with you!" said the witch as she grabbed Namine by her hair and pulled her close, the witch whipped out a knife and cut Namine's hair so that the witch now held the long brad as a rope while Namine had now short hair that barely touched her shoulders.

Namine gasped she felt her hair now missing she had no time to try to talk to the witch to keep her cool but it was no use for witch was now casting a spell…

"To the far corner of these woods you shall stay, forever a stray!" said the witch as she throwing the spell at Namine, the next thing Namine knew she was in the middle of nowhere in some kind of woods.

"Oh no! Where am I? Oh Roxas, what will happen to you when you find out I'm no longer in the tower?" asked Namine as she found a cave to stay in for the time being…

Roxas, having no idea that Namine had left the tower, was now standing outside the tower and looking up at the window.

"Naminzal! Naminzal! Let down your golden hair, so that I can climb without thy stair!" he called up as he waited for the long hair to come down, the witch heard him and after tying one end of the hair to a bed post she throw down the rest waiting for her new prey.

As Roxas climb up he did not hear Namine's singing or anything from her at all, worried that she have a cold Roxas finally got though the window.

"Namine? Are you all right?" he asked but got a shock when he saw the witch instead of his dear love.

"She's not here. I've sent her away to the far corner of these woods, you shall never find her now!" lathed the witch, Roxas was very cross that he summoned the Keyblade into his hands and sliced the witch in half.

"Hm. As if, I'll find her, while you will do no more harm to anyone else." He said as he watched the witch slowly disappear before him, but as she did a weird looking hair crown landed on the floor, Roxas was about to pick it up but it disappear in a cloud of black smoke…

"Odd. I wonder what thing was for. Never mind, I have to find Namine!" he said as he rush out of the window, climb down the tower and hoped onto his horse before riding out into the woods…

Three days later, Roxas was still looking for Namine; he was slowly beginning to lose hope of ever seeing his beloved's face. But all of the sudden he heard something, it was someone singing, not just anyone singing but Namine's singing!

"Namine? Namine? Where are you?" he yelled out hoping to hear her voice.

"Roxas? Roxas! Over here!" she yelled back, Roxas saw her at the mouth of a cave and jumped off his horse before running up to her. Namine saw this and ran up to him too; the two teens hugged each other as tears of happiness fell from their eyes.

"…I missed you…" Namine sobbed.

"And I have missed you more… I would never dare to your side again…" Roxas whispered back before giving Namine a kiss on the lips, the two smiled within the kiss until…

"_**Ew! Gross. Well… I guess you did put up a good story, for now…I'll let you pass. Just one more story to go, lets just hope that you and you're friends can fight the true darkness in the end.**_" Said the doll's voice as it sent them away onto the blank page that Sora and Kairi where on.

"Roxas! Namine!" cried out Kairi. The two blonde teens turned to see their Somebody's.

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked Roxas as he saw the blood on Kairi's feet.

"It's a long story…" said Sora.

"You might as well us 'cus I think we're going to be here for a while…" said Namine as they all heard the doll's lathered echo all around them…


	4. Chapter 4

**The pen is mightier then the Keyblade. **

Chapter 4: Little Red Riding Hood, Selphie and Wakka. 

The sun was slowly rising into the sky as our final teen named Selphie; she woke up to the sound of birds singing and the warmth of the morning sun on her face.

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around, she found herself in a small old house near the edge of some woods. As she was about to go outside, the voice of the doll suddenly cut in…

"_**Once a upon a time, there was a girl that was named Little Red Riding Hood. She was called this because she always wore a red cloak with its own hood…**_"

Selphie was a little bit scared at first but when she saw that she was wearing a light yellow dress with the so forth red hooded cloak she started to run with it.

"Well… I guess I'll have to be 'Little Red Riding Hood'…" she muttered as she went into what must have been the kitchen, as she walked in she saw a shadowed figure.

"_**One day, Little Red Riding Hood's mother asked her to take a basket full of food to her sick old grandma who lived in the middle of the woods near the stream, telling her to not go off the path and to not talk to any strangers…**_" said the doll's voice as the shadowed figure gave Selphie the basket of food.

"Well, okay. I'll be good today." Said Selphie as she took the basket and giving a quick bow before she left the house, she soon found the path she was looking for and as she pulled up her hood she was off…

As Selphie was walking though the woods, she did not know that a really huge wolf was watching her.

"Hm. What a nice little tasty teat, lets see where she's heading…" the wolf growled as he began to follow her…

After a while Selphie came to a fork in the path, she didn't know which way to go.

"Hm? Which way should I go, left? Or right?" she asked herself.

"It depends where you're going little one." Said a voice behind her, Selphie gasped as she turned around to see a huge wolf behind her. Selphie was speechless, she didn't know what to do or where to go, but the wolf soon waved a paw before speaking again.

"Do not fear me little one, I saw you come down this way looking very lost, I only wanted to help you and I am such an old sweet wolf, I couldn't harm such a young girl as yourself." The wolf said sweetly, at first Selphie wasn't sure about the wolf, but if it was offering her help then should take his word and ask him for it.

"Well, I am a bit lost. My name is Little Red Riding Hood. You don't know which path goes near by the stream do you?" she asked him.

"Why yes, but why do you want to know such a thing like that little one?" asked the wolf as he walked around her.

"My grandma lives down there; she is old and very sick so my mother asked me to give her this basket full of food to make her feel better." Said Selphie as she showed the food inside the basket, the wolf seem to look up in thought before turning his head to point down the right hand side path.

"It is that path that you should wish to take, not only is it safer for a little one like you but you can also pick some flowers for your dear grandma." Said the wolf, Selphie looked down the right hand path before looking back at the wolf.

"Oh thank you Mr Wolf, you know what? I think I shall pick some flowers for her. Thank you again!" said Selphie as she walked down the path not seeing the wolf that the over path, for the wolf had tricked her by going down the long root so that he could take the shorter one to get to grandma's house.

"I shall eat her grandma first and then I have Little Red Riding Hood for seconds." Lathed the wolf as he soon came across grandma's old house in the middle of the woods, as Selphie was picking some flowers the wolf was now at the front door of grandma's house.

After knocking on the door the grandma called out…

"Who's there?" the wolf called back in a sweet voice that all most sounded like our young teen Selphie.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood; I've come to give some food." He said.

"Oh come in my dear! The door is unlocked!" said the grandma and as soon as the door was thrown open, the wolf jump up at the grandma and ate her whole! After his meal the wolf dressed himself in some of the grandma's cloths and hid within the old bed as he waited for our Little Red Riding Hood…

Mean while, Selphie was just turning off the path when she saw the old house she had been looking for.

"At last! Here I come, grandma!" she said joyfully as she skipped towards the house, she stopped and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a gruff voice of the wolf; Selphie was shocked to hear her so forth grandma sounding so gruff, but thinking back to the fact that her grandma was sick she put it down that her illness was what had coursed her voice to sound so gruff.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood; I've come to give some food." She said sweetly.

"Come in my dear, the door is unlocked." Said the wolf as he hid himself deeper into the bed as Selphie opened the door and walked right into the house. She spotted the bed with a big figure sitting in it with some odd, and very ugly, face that was half sticking out from the covers.

"Oh my! Oh grandma, what big ears you have." Selphie said as she walked up closer to the bed.

"All the better to hear you with my dear." Said the wolf just waiting for his prey to come closer.

"But grandma, what big eyes you have." Said Selphie as she got closer, but she was slowly started to get worried for she had a very bad feeling.

"All the better to see you with my dear." Said the wolf as he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, that's when Selphie got really worried.

"But grandma… what big teeth you have." She said as she stood still near the edge of the bed.

"All the better to eat you with my dear!" cried the wolf as he leapt out of the bed, Selphie gasped and ran for cover, she ran into an old store room before shutting and locking the door behind her. The wolf, being slower with a full stomach, growled and clawed at the door as Selphie rushed up to the only window of the room.

"Help! Somebody, please! The wolf is trying to eat me! Help me, please!" she cried out, thankfully her cries were heard by the last young hero to have been shucked into the book.

Earlier Wakka had woken up to find himself in the middle of some woods and wearing some wood-cutters cloths, taking it was his job in the story, he did some wood chopping and was now sharpening his new found axe when he heard the cries of Selphie.

"Selphie? Selphie is here and in trouble? Oh man, hold on! I'm coming!" said as he ran to the old house. As Wakka rushed though the door the wolf was almost about to tear of the door to the store room until he saw someone, Wakka with an axe.

The wolf tried to bite him, but Wakka was a lot faster and with one big swing of his axe he chopped of the wolf's head completely clean off its neck! Selphie heard something and decided to come out of the store only to find Wakka looking down at the dead wolf and an axe in his hands.

"Wakka? What happened?" she asked. Wakka turned around and saw Selphie's outfit.

"Selphie? What on earth are you wearing?" he asked trying hard not to lath, Selphie was about to hit his head when all of the sudden the wolf's body began to hiss as it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and left behind a black and red cloak with a hood on it.

"What is that?" Selphie asked as she was about to pick it up, but it disappeared into another cloud of smoke before their eyes.

"Creepy." Said Selphie as she felt her skin crawl.

"Don't worry about it. We faced the worse and we still can keep on going." Said Wakka as he started to do a hero's pose, Selphie started to lath.

"Now I remember why I fell for you, it's because you would always make me lath when I'm feeling down. God dammit Wakka, I love you just too much." She lathed.

"If you love me so much why do you keep hitting me?" asked Wakka.

"Because you're a dummy." She lathed before giving Wakka a hug, Wakka hugged back, the two teens were just getting into the hug when all of a sudden…

"_**Dammit! And I was hoping that you would lose! Fine! You can go see your friends. But know this; I shall have all of you trapped one way or another!**_" growled the voice of the doll as the two were sent to the blank page that their friends were stuck on.

"Guy's! Is everyone alright?" asked Selphie when she saw her friends.

"Not really…" said Namine who looked down at Kairi's feet, Selphie saw this and gasped.

"Well let's get you guys healed then." Said Wakka as he was about to cast a cure spell when suddenly…

"_**I don't think so!**_" said the dolls voice, the next thing our heroes knew they had been brought out of the book and were now facing the very cross looking doll.

"_**Time to play!**_" it lathed as it summoned three different objects before sending the room with our young heroes into the darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

**The pen is mightier then the Keyblade. **

Chapter 5: The Heartless Doll and the Crystal Mistresses. 

Our six young heroes were in deep trouble, the doll was summoning something very dark…

The doll summoned the ruby red shoes; the weird looking hair crown and the black and red cloak with a hood on it from all the stories our heroes were trapped in. The three items began to fuse together with a cloud of darkness; it was turning into a Heartless!

A female Heartless, it was wearing all the items! It's dreadlock like hair was held up by the hair crown, it's wings were made from the cloak acting like a glider and the shoes tightly holding on to it's feet while the ribbon's went all the way up to it's upper thighs. The Heartless was also wearing a blood red dress and red lipstick on its lips, at first it looked very beautiful but when it opened its mouth and let out a horrible scream, its mouth had something like blood dripping down from the roof of its mouth…

"Ew! Gross! What is that!" Selphie asked as she tried to cover her nose and mouth due to the smell of the Heartless breath, which smelt like rotten flesh.

"_**I call 'it' the Story Nightmare! And she's has a good taste… for blood!**_" lathed the doll as the Heartless came rushing forwards and attacked our heroes, sending them flying into a wall.

"Why? Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong…" asked Kairi as she tried to stand up but her feet were in so much pain that she couldn't.

"_**Why? Ha! Because of my mistresses! I must keep her here and keep her safe from those who live outside! Besides, one day she'll finally give in to her loneliness that she'll ask me to help her end it all, and then I shall have her heart as my own!**_" lathed the doll as she sent the Heartless, but all of the sudden the doors to the next room burst right open and crystal's came ripping though the ground killing the Heartless in its path! The doll however jumped onto the giant book and made it fly upwards so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"How could you? I trusted you! And all this time I thought you were my friend… Well now Molly, you've just made yourself one hell of an enemy!" yelled a young woman's voice. The others turned to see a girl near their age with deep brown eyes and wavy hair standing strongly at the doorway; she was wearing a long blue dress almost faded by age and a blue crystal necklace. And although her skin was pale her eyes told how cross she was. But what was more shocking was that Riku was standing right beside her with a smile across his face!

"Huh? Riku? Who is that girl?" asked Sora getting back up onto his feet.

"And who the heck is Molly?" asked Wakka as he help Selphie up.

"That's easy. This is Angel, the 'mistresses' of this house. And _that_ is Molly." Said Riku as he pointed towards the doll. Molly, the doll, seemed to fly further back in fear when she was named and saw her mistresses looking very crossly at her.

"Huh? Okay, now you completely lost me. Just what in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on?" asked Roxas.

"Well… it's a little bit hard to say… um… it kind of goes like this…" said Riku as he told the story on what had happened on that day…

_Flashback. _

As Riku was climbing up the right hand side stairs he slowly noticed that the half of the house that he was in was completely covered in crystal.

"This is so odd, why is it covered in crystal?" he asked himself, soon he came up to a door that looked kind of girly, he slowly opened it and walked into a girls bedroom.

"The others were right, there is someone living here…" Riku whispered to himself for the room that he was standing in was completely made of crystal, there were no books around or dust or any kind of dirt the room was very clean, there were a few toys dotted here and there some were made of crystal others were just normal hand made toys, but then he spotted the bed near the chained and huge locked window, it was huge normal in the middle but the outside was crystal and the crystal seemed to have been shaped into a bird that looked like in just got out of its nest!

Riku was just checking the crystal wings out when he heard something; he looked back down to the bed and saw a young lady waking up. Riku was shocked to see such a young and beautiful person living in such a house, he watched her push of the covers to show off her blue dress and moved some of her long brown hair out of her face before she looked up and saw him.

"Ah! Who are you? And when did you come from?" the girl almost screamed at him, Riku quickly put his hands up to defined himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. My name is Riku, and for where I come from well… you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He lathed a bit as he walked a little closer to the bed.

"No! Don't come near me!" the girl screamed, all of the sudden crystals began to surround her like a shield of some sorts. Riku jumped back a bit, not sure on how to react.

"You must be some kind of scientist that wants to cut me up and use my curse on others! You can not get me for that, I won't let you!" she screamed as the air seemed to get colder and the crystal on the outside became very sharp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Where on earth did you get an idea like that from? I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you from any Heartless that live here that's all." Riku said as he got a little look at the girl, it seemed the more scared and cross she got the more colder it got and crystal like it got in the room.

"Lies! All lies! I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled then Riku spotted a way to get into her crystal shield, so taking his shot he slipped though before sitting down right infront of her.

"Hey, just listen…" Riku started, the girl jumped back in shock.

"Ah! How did you-!" she started but Riku stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Look, I know you're scared and don't always feel in control. But trust me, I've been there and now I only want to help others that feel the same way…" he told her, the girl backed off just a bit as the crystal around them seemed to shrink back to where it belonged.

"You… have?" she asked, Riku smiled as he told her everything. His home, his friends, the places were he had been, the Keyblade, the Heartless and Nobody's, all of it and yet the girl hardly seem to frown when he spoke about the bad stuff.

"So there _are_ other worlds out there?" she asked.

"Yep. Every star in the night sky is there own light from their hearts." Said Riku, he was sure that she would ask him to take her to another world or something like that, but she didn't…

"I've never seen the night before…" she whispered to herself, Riku looked at her before looking towards the locked window.

"I think I can see why." He lathed as he got up and stood infront of it.

"Riku? What are you doing?" the girl asked as she got off the bed. Riku summoned up his Way to Dawn Keyblade before pointing it that the lock.

"Wait! Don't!" the girl yelled but Riku had already unlocked the window and opened them wide, showing off the night sky and all the stars…

"Oh my. It's… it's so… breath taking…" said the girl as she come up closer and held on to Riku's arm, although he wasn't sure how to react Riku let the girl do as she pleased. After a while of looking at the stars, the girl spoke up again.

"Angel." She said.

"Hm? What's that?" asked Riku.

"My name. You told me yours but I never said mine, it's Angel. I'm the last member of my family that owns this house." Said Angel, happy now that she had told him her name.

"Angel, huh. So… that would make you the mistresses then. Well I guess it's true what they say, the mistresses always have to be very beautiful…" Riku said as he walked back to the bed before sitting on it.

"You really think so?" asked Angel, Riku nodded his head and watched her sit right next to him.

"Molly never says anything like that…" she sighed.

"Who's Molly?" asked Riku.

"Oh, Molly Dolly is my only friend in this house. She's a doll made by magic and half of a human heart…" Angel said as if it was nothing before she flopped onto her back, but Riku was looking at her in shock.

"A doll with half of a heart? That sounds kind of creepy to me." Said Riku as he to flopped down onto his back in thought.

"Well maybe, but she's still good to me even after all these years… even though I have no idea what she does in her room either then write copies of stories." Angel sighed she turned herself onto her side; Riku did the same thing to see her face.

"Well a true friend would always tell you the truth… or something nice even if it's just a small lie…" he said with sad tone in his voice.

"Who told you that?" Angel asked.

"My mother… she has been told so many lies before and now she can hardly believe in any man that she meets… she only has me now…" Riku told her, he told her about his father and how mean he was to his mother and to him as well…

"Oh Riku… I'm so sorry to hear that…" said Angel as she got closer to Riku and rubbed his arm up and down.

"It's okay… I don't mind… although it must be great being able to do anything you want without having you folks around." Riku said, he was enjoying the comfort from Angel.

"Yeah, but it can get really lonely sometimes…" Angel sighed, now feeling sad.

"Hey, why don't you come with me back to my world?" Riku suddenly asked, he didn't like seeing Angel so sad.

"What?" asked Angel in shock.

"Will you? You can't really stay here forever and back at my house we've got this great gests room that hardly ever gets used, you'll love Destiny Islands for sure! Sun, sand and blue seas far from the eye can see!" Riku said as he got up and walked around, he was happy just thinking about it.

"You would go though all that just for me?" she asked, Riku nodded and then was tackled with a hug from Angel.

"Oh Riku yes! Yes I will!" she cried in joy, Riku lathed and hugged her back.

"That's great! I guess you should go tell Molly then." He said as he let go of her.

"Oh yeah, lets!" she said as she led him to the door to the next room, they were about to go in until…

"Why? Why are you doing this? We did nothing wrong…" asked a voice in the other room.

"Hey. That sound's like Kairi." said Riku as he and Angel looked though the gap between the doors, they both gasped when they saw the Heartless and Riku's friends all badly hurt.

"What's going on?" asked Angel as she saw her doll, Molly.

"_**Why? Ha! Because of my mistresses! I must keep her here and keep her safe from those who live outside! Besides, one day she'll finally give in to her loneliness that she'll ask me to help her end it all, and then I shall have her heart as my own!**_" Molly lathed, Angel got cross really cross.

"Get back." She hissed towards Riku before taking her stand and blasting everything infront of her away with her crystals…

_End of Flashback. _

Angel was now stomping towards were Molly was and looked at her very firmly.

"How could do this to me? To these people! I thought you were a kind hearted doll who just loved to write stories!" she yelled, Molly lathed.

"_**Yeah, about that… I need a heart to be **__kind____hearted__**.**_" She said as she flew a bit higher and started to cast a spell on herself and the items from the stories.

"_**And if that means I have to kill you by force, then so be it!**_" Molly yelled as her book became thick black ink and fused itself to her along with the remains of the Story Nightmare Heartless; soon it began to take shape…

The new Heartless was huge, it had to be a least 20 feet tall and it looked super scary. It looked like a deformed Story Nightmare with bits of Molly in it, its arms looked like ink pens but were so big that they looked like swords, the items from before were broken here and there making the Heartless look like a true monster and although the Heartless had human like skin it had four eyes two red and two yellow! The Heartless smiled, showing off its super long and sharp teeth which had blood leaking out between the gaps, everyone couldn't help but to back up just by the pure look and smell the Heartless was given off.

"_**I hope you're ready, for I am the **__Story Master__**!**_" lathed the Heartless as it sucked in a breath and spat out some ink and blood towards our heroes, but Angel used her powers to make a crystal shied right infront of them so that they could be safe.

"That was close." Said Sora as finally mange to cast a cura spell for everyone, but as soon as everyone took they stand they heard a hissing sound, they all looked at the spot where the blood and ink spit had landed it was burning a hole right though it!

"Oh god! Its acid!" gasped Namine as she stepped back knowing that she could only cast two spells and that she really couldn't fight, but she wasn't going to back down now.

"There is a way I can stop her, but a have to really close without her seeing me." Said Angel as the shied had now became nothing.

"We've got your back! Do want you have to!" said Wakka as he kicked his beach-ball at the Heartless head, the monster growled at him and tried to hit him but she missed.

And so the battle began with Sora, Roxas and Riku as one team using their Keyblades and Limits, while Kairi and Namine cast spells to heal their friends and to freeze or stun the Heartless and Selphie and Wakka kept it busy by tripping it up with Selphie's skipping rope and kicking the beach-ball at its head.

The fight went on for a while until Angel saw her chance, she took off her necklace while running up from behind the Heartless and slamming the crystal deep into its chest, the Story Master yelled in pain before throwing Angel to the side and giving her one nasty cut on her arm, but as Angel was about to hit the ground Riku had mange to catch her.

"_**Ha! Did you think that I could be easily beaten by a small stab to the chest!**_" lathed the Story Master.

"You really should look more carefully _Molly_." Said Angel as she pointed towards the crystal as it started to glow wildly, the Heartless gasped.

"_**No! You didn't!**_" it yelled as all the sudden it's body become crystal, soon it's legs and arms became crystal, and then slowly it's head.

"Well what did you except from the _Crystal mistresses_?" asked Angel as the Heartless finally became completely crystal, Sora rushed up and did the final blow smashing it into lots of pieces and Angel's necklace bounced back to her.

"Wow. What kind of necklace is that?" asked Kairi.

"The purest of its kind, Latsyrc Crystal. It's so pure that everything made from darkness will be turned into crystal itself." Said Angel as she put it back around her neck, the others were about to ask some more things but all of the sudden the whole place began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Roxas.

"This world must have been made by Molly's magic and now that she's gone this world can't stay any more!" said Riku as he held onto Angel.

"Then lets get out here and fast!" yelled Sora as he lead everyone out, everyone ran all the way out of the house and to the Gummi ship, Roxas and Namine went back into Sora and Kairi as they jumped in.

And as they took off into the skies the world cracked in half and disappeared into a pile of dust.

"That was close." Sighed Wakka.

"You can say that again." Lathed Selphie.

"Yeah but, what are we going to do with Angel? She doesn't have a home any more." Asked Kairi.

"Riku said he has a spare room back at his place and I already said yes." Angel said after a moment of looking around.

"That's nice of you Riku. Wait have you-?" started Sora.

"Don't even say another word Sora and just drive." Said Riku crossly.

"Ha! You have! You're in love with Angel!" lathed Sora.

"Shut up Sora!" Riku yelled as he tried to get Sora but he ran off around the ship Riku right behind him.

Everyone lathed as Wakka took the driver's seat and took them home…

_And so our heroes return to their home in piece, but sent a message across the stars that if you should ever get a doll with half a heart or a children's story book with blood all over it, throw it away and fast. _

_**For you could never know what would happen… **_

Have a Happy Halloween everyone! *howls like a wolf* =^n_._n^=


End file.
